Gumball vs Garfield
Gumball Watterson vs Garfield is Kirbysakurai's third battle. These are two cats loved by kids but today one of them is gonna get rekted. Who are you rooting for? Gumball Garfield Who are you betting on Gumball Garfield Gumball Cue gumball intro Marx: Gumball Tristopher Watterson is a blue 12 year old blue cat who is the main charcter in the amazing world of gumball. Kirby: Gumball lives in elmore. a town where animals and intimate objects walk around and talk. Marx: He along with his best friend a fish named darwin who he adopted but after getting flushed down the toilet used the power of love to go back home and he even grew lungs and some legs! Kirby: Gumball dates a walking peanut named penny who came out of her shell and revealed her self to be a shape shifting fairy. He can surive some insane things like having his limbs ripped off, getting hit by the big bang. Marx: wow this kid can tank a lot of stuff. He has a remote that can launch people around and open the void a place where all the worlds mistakes are placed and can make you older and younger and can loop you in a never ending state of what ever you are doing. Kirby: he also had a note book that what ever you wrote in it comes true but it can run out of space and a hat that make his lucky but won't work when knocked off. Gumball's original name was zack but he changed it after he was becoming a jerk and different person. Marx: of course he has some weaknesses. Kirby: he can be some what of an idiot some times and is wimpy and is a child and immature and most of the time. Marx: oh no we are 150 words short of the anylasis. Gumball: can't you just be less lazy and talk about me more you idiots. Kirby: the dude writing this is too lazy and is just gonna put so quotes. Anais: Now, lie down and tell me what happens your dream from the start. Gumball: Well, I'm at school. Anais: Classic anxiety dream. Probably represents your fear of not fitting in. Gumball: And at one point, dad was there. Anais: Representing your fear of authority, most likely. Gumball: And he became a centaur president. Anais: Well, that could represent a fear of horses... in... the... White House? Gumball: OK, so dad has a laser shooting out of his butt. Mr. Small's head fell off. Then I found a pineapple in the locker, so I started dancing in the cosmos—and then Darwin kissed her! So what does that mean? Anais: OK, uhh... the pineapple is Penny—sweet on the inside but hard for you to... handle... I guess. And the butt-laser—that must be, uh, because you need to chew your food more! And, uh, the cosmos, the ballet, the head of Mr. Small, the evil look, the kiss, the laser—(babbles and groans) Anais's Brain: Brain cramp! (Anais passes out face-first) Darwin: Well, that's what you get for trying to apply a rational solution to an irrational problem Garfield Cue Garfield Show Intro Kirby: Garfield is an orange with an attudite and a hunger for lasgana. Marx: he is not much at glance but he is acctuaklly pretty over powered. Kirby: He defeated the glitch who made mulpite worlds inside a tv and fought garfield inside the tv. Marx: He in one comic destroyed reailty by pushing it off the table As seen here. Kirby: He once ran so fast he killed the mail man. Marx: He can also ask the writer for a pencil and erase stuff from reailty. Kirby: He is about 41 years old. Marx: his rival is snoopy the dog. Kirby: Wow this garfield anylasis sucks. Marx: don't worry we are not done yet. Kirby: Garfield lives with his owner jon arbuckle and his dog odie. Marx: Garfield hates mondays and is very lazy. Kirby: We need a way to fill in the blank. Kirbysakurai (Me): Why don't we just copy and paste some one else's garfield anylasis? Marx: NO! Stop being lazy and do some research. Kirbysakurai: Fine. 2 minutes later. Kirbysakurai: Okay i got back from reading Garfield vs Snoopy and garfield was born at a italian food restaurant but was sold since the guy feeding him could not afford to feed him. Kirby:so Poor garfield was sent to a pet store where he was adpoted by jon arbuckle. Marx: But a metor fell and gave him super powers. Kirbysakurai:So garfield got super strength and a burp so powerful it can kill. Marx: He is so fat bullets can not hurt him and he can lift up cars and slammed a window so hard that the entire house collpased and was able to turn off his light switch get into his bed then the light went out and then saying he was faster then the speed of dark. Kirby: I don't know why but compared to gumball i think garfield will die .Kirbysakurai: This is not a stomp at all garfield's universal feats and pencil will problay put him toe to toe will gumball and he can freeze time with a watch. Marx: yay we are under fifty words short of the requriement for the anylasis. Kirby: Now we only need a quote for garfield. Kirbysakurai: i have one but time to talk about his weaknesses he is lazy and gets tired easily and has very few things to fight with. Garfield: Show me a good mouser and i'll give you a cat with bad breath. Fight What is better Vito's pizzeria Joyful burger Jon's House 6 Pm. Jon: Okay garfield i am going out for my date with liz be good. Garfield is seen watching Cartoon Network. Garfield: Sure. Jon leaves. Garfield is seen watching the amazing world of gumball. Garfield: My Show is 100000000000 times better then this. Gumball and Darwin jump out of the tv. Gumball : What? My show is 10000000000000 times better then this show. Darwin is seen petting odie. Garfield: Okay little kids watching this show turn away cause this might turn out ugly. Gumball: Okay here is the deal if i win my show is better and you take me to joyful burger in my amazing world full of all my awesome friends! Garfield: Okay but if i win you take me to vito's and admit my show is better. They both get in fighting stances. Gumball ran up to garfield and punched the lazy cat in the face launching him back. Garfield: Grr i will teach ya who is the better cat. Garfield grabbed a lasgana kissed it and threw it at gumball. Gumball easily dogded it. Darwin: this is not gonna end well. Odie: yah yah yah. Garfield threw a barrage of lasgana at gumball. Gumball still dogded them but garfield rushed him and grabed him and threw him thourgh the door. Garfield grabbed a bomb (serouis don't know how but garfield has bombs) and threw it at gumball. Gumball: WHAT THE! BOOM. Gumball's head was blown off. Garfield: huh thought he was gonna put up a better fight. Garfield started walking away but gumball head grew back. Gumball:Thank toon force! Garfield: huh did not think i would have to do this. Garfield transfromed into garzooka! Gumball: 2 can play at that game! Gumball became super saiyan. But then we a small puffball. Kirbysakurai: hello there just wanted to say saiyan gumball is featless. Gumball: oh. Gumball un transfromed. Garfield was about to attack but then gumball rembred something. he put of the lucky hat and took out the universal remote and with the remote launched garzooka back. Because of the lucky hat's luck gumball some how found the notebook. Gumball: Huh i am gonna with this fight with this stuff! Kirbysakurai: Sorry for being lazy but that is what i have so far but don't worry i will do more soon! Gumball: Who are you talking to? Kirbysakurai: No one well on to the battle! Gumball ran to garfield and garfield tried to punch him but gumball used reverse on the attack using the remote then pressed loop. Garfield was stuck in a loop until garfield was able to pull at his watch fast enough and froze time with the watch he saved from the Garfield show. Garfield walked up to gumball and slapped him in the face then unfroze time. Gumball: Owww. Gumball was about to loop him again but Garfield froze time and grabbed the remote and threw it on the floor. Gumball: The jokes on you i still have my lucky hat and note book. Garfield threw a piece of lasgana and missed again. Kirbysakurai (me) walked to the battlefield again. Kirbysakurai: Sorry for keeping you waiting but this is the what i got so far. Gumball: WHAT! This is not even that long! Kirbysakurai:Don't worry i'm not leaving the fight like this is what i got so far. Gumball: What is taking you so long? Kirbysakurai: Mostly me being lazy and playing video games. Gumball: Are you doing these fourth wall breaks just to make it easier to reach the 500 word rule? Kirbysakurai: Maybe but also to let people know why i am not doing this more often. Kirbysakurai: See you later my friends! The puffball then walked away to a pizza place. Gumball: What a strange dude. Garfield: Well if he is doing this i get more nap breaks. Gumball: Wait i just checked on wordcounter this fight is already more then 500 words long. Kirbysakurai is seen eating pizza. Kirbysakurai: NOM NOM NOM. Oh YAY! Kirbysakurai: Well when i finish this battle i will try to make it EPIC! Gumball was about to write and then garfield died in the the note book but garfield stopped time and destoryed the note book. Garfield: Jim Davis? We see a hand with a pencil. Jim Davis: Yes Garfield? Garfield: Can i That pencil? Jim Davis: Of Course you can Garfield! Garfield Took the Pencil and tried to erase Gumball's Head But Missed and hit a mail Box deleting it from existance. Meanwhile in the Void. Rob: UHH I HATE IT HERE! Then a Mail Box fell in the void. Rob:Huh Mailboxes were a Mistake? Then a Bunch of random Stuff fell into the void likeKirbysakurai's pizza. Then a random portal opened(This is linked to Mario Vs Madoka since Kirbysakurai loves connecting his battles like so story arc.) Rob Climbed Thourgh the Portal But SomeHow the Void Began to get into Garfield's Town. Rob:GUMBALL WE HAVE TO GET HERE NOW! Gumball:Not now rob i am fighting this orange fat cat! Kirbysakurai: You will pay for deleting my pizza! Garfield:How about you take some Grammar Lessons you Fat blob of Pink! Garfield then kicked Kirbysakurai into the void. That gave Garfield a idea he tried pushing Gumball into the void but Gumball Dodged. Gumball: This is Very awesome for a finale for this battle. Garfield: Yep but i have to destory you now. Gumball got in a defensive pose while Garfield prepared to charge Gumball. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Catfight Category:'Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:Kirbysakurai Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles Category:'Comedy' themed Death Battles